To locate a vehicle of interest, the police may add the vehicle to an All-points bulletin (APB). The APB is broadcast to law enforcement agencies, including a description of the vehicle so that police may be on the lookout. When a police officer sees the described vehicle, the officer may pull over the vehicle for further investigation.